My Little Pony Friendship is Magic With Reiner and Bertholdt Original Soundtrack
Overview Here is The Series Soundtrack Tracklist My Little Pony Theme Song Laughter Song Pinkie's Gala Fantasy Ticket Song Hop Skip and Jump Evil Enchantress Winter Wrap Up Cupcakes Art of The Dresses Hush Now Cutie Mark Crusaders Share and Care So Many Wonders Pinkie's Singing Telegram At The Gala I'm at The Grand Galloping Gala Pony Pokey Find a Pet Become Popular The Hearth's Carol Happy Monthiversy Piggy Dance Flim Flam Brothers The Perfect Stallion Smile Song Cranky Doodle Donkey Welcome Cranky Doodle Joy B B B F F This Day Aria Part 1 This Day Aria Part 2 Love Is In Bloom Failure Ballad of The Crystal Empire Success Raise This Barn Morning In Ponyville What My Cutie Mark Is Telling Me Find A Way True True Friend Celestia's Ballad Behold Princess Twilight Sparkle Life In Equestria Help Twilight Win The Crown Big Night Hearts as Strong as Horses Bats Generosity Apples to The Core Glass of Water Pinkie the Party Planner Super Party Pony' Pinkie's Lament Goof Off Cheese Confesses Make a Wish Music in The Treetops Find The Music Miracle Tonic Wonderbolts Rap You'll Play Your Part Let The Rainbow Remind You Battle of The Bands Awesome as I wanna Be Under our Spell Got The Music In Me Our Town Make This Castle A Home I'll Fly Rules of Rarity Sisterhood Make our Marks Vote Song Pony I Want To Be Light of your Mark Pony I want to Be Reprise Make our Marks Reprise Land I Love Spectacle Magic Inside Place I Love Reprise More that's Out There Unleash the Magic Friends are Always There Out on My own Hearth's Warming Eve is Here Once Again Snowfall Frost Say Goodbye To The Holiday Marley and Marley Seeds of The Past Pinkie's Present Luna's Future Hearth's Warming Eve is Here once Again Reprise I can Do it On my Own It's gonna Work Derby Racers A Changeling can Change Find The Purpose in Your Life Midnight in Me So you Have Magic Best friends until the End of Time Battle for Sugar Belle Catch Song Flawless Blank Flanks Forever They got The Beat We Got This Together I'm The Friend You Need Time To Be Awesome One Small Thing Open Your Eyes Rainbow Off To See The World School of Friendship Friendship Always Winds Heart in Two places Friendship U Friendship Bound Kirin Tale Can't be a Dragon Here Place We Belong Fit right In Better way To Be Bad One More Day True Gift of Giving # ətˈæk 0N tάɪtn (Attack on Titan) | Lyrics: Rie | Vocal: MIKA KOBAYASHI # The Reluctant Heroes | Lyrics: mpi | Vocal: mpi # eye-water (Tears) # 立body機motion (Vertical Maneuvering) # cóunter・attàck-m'ænkάɪnd (Counterattack Mankind) # army⇒G♂ (Army Go) # Vogel im Käfig (Bird in the Cage) | Lyrics: Rie | Vocal: Cyua # DOA (Dead on Arrival) | Lyrics: mpi | Vocal: AIMEE BLACKSCHLEGER # 凸】♀】♂】←巨人 (Titan's Attack) # E・M・A (Eren・Mikasa・Armin) # 巨♀~9地区 (Female Titan Annihilation) # Bauklötze (Building Blocks) | Lyrics: Rie | Vocal: MIKA KOBAYASHI # 2chi城 (Everyday Life) # XL-TT (Extra Large Titan or Colossus Titan) # Call your name | Lyrics: mpi | Vocal: mpi & CASG (Caramel Apple Sound Gadget) # omake-pfadlib = # 進撃st-hrn-egt20130629巨人 # 進撃pf20130218巨人 # 進撃gt20130218巨人 # 進撃st-hrn-gt-pf20130629巨人 # 進撃vc-pf20130218巨人 # 進撃vn-pf20130524巨人 # 進撃pf-adlib-b20130218巨人 # 進撃st20130629巨人 # 進撃pf-adlib-c20130218巨人 # 進撃st-hrn-gt20130629巨人 # 進撃pf-medley20130629巨人 # Barricades | Lyrics: Benjamin & mpi | Vocal: yosh, Gemie, mpi # APETITAN (Beast Titan) # YouSeeBIGGIRL/T:T (Ymir Titan/Titan Transformation) | Lyrics: Rie | Vocal: Gemie # son2seaVer (Song 2nd Season Version) # Call of Silence | Lyrics: cAnON. | Vocal: Gemie # ERENthe標 (Eren Coordinate) # attack音D (Attack on D) # YAMANAIAME | Lyrics: Benjamin & mpi | Vocal: Mica Caldito, mpi, Mika Kobayashi # 2Volt # 進撃st-hrn-egt20130629巨人 # So ist es Immer (So It Is Always) | Lyrics: Rie, Benjamin & mpi | Vocal: Benjamin # 進撃st-hrn-gt-pf20130629巨人 # ymniam-orch (YAMANAIAME Orchestral) # The Reluctant Heroes ＜MODv＞ | Lyrics: mpi | Vocal: Mica Caldito # 進撃st-hrn-gt20130629巨人 # theDOGS | Lyrics: Benjamin & mpi | Vocal: mpi # 進撃pf-medley20130629巨人 # EMAymniam (Eren・Mikasa・Armin YAMANAIAME) # 進撃pf20130218巨人 # 進撃gt20130218巨人 # TWO-lives # 進撃st20130629巨人 # 進撃vn-pf20130524巨人 # ymniam-MKorch (YAMANAIAME Mika Kobayashi Orchestral) | Lyrics: Benjamin & mpi | Vocal: Mika Kobayashi # 進撃pf-adlib-c20130218巨人 # 進撃pf-adlib-b20130218巨人 # 進撃vc-pf20130218巨人 # TheWeightOfLives # YAMANAIAME ＜FMv＞ | Lyrics: Benjamin & mpi | Vocal: Mica Caldito # AOTs2M他1 # AOTs2M他2 # AOTs2M他3 # AOTs2M他4 # K2- # Zero Eclipse | Vocal: Laco # SymphonicSuiteAoTPart1-1st:0Sk # SymphonicSuiteAoTPart1-2nd:一s十りA # SymphonicSuiteAoTPart1-3rd:BARRIchestra # SymphonicSuiteAoTPart1-4th:7-b@$ # K21 | Vocal: David Whitaker # AoTs3-3spens/21石 # Call your name | Lyrics: mpi | Vocal: Gemie # １SymphonicSuiteAoTPart2-1st:ətˈæk 0N tάɪtn | Lyrics: Rie | Vocal: Gemie # １SymphonicSuiteAoTPart2-2nd:ShingekiNoKyojin # １SymphonicSuiteAoTPart2-3rd:Before Lights Out | Vocals: Laco # １SymphonicSuiteAoTPart2-4th:2An # １SymphonicSuiteAoTPart2-5th:Apple Seed | Vocals: mpi & Laco # １SymphonicSuiteAoTPart2-6th:ThanksAT # １ERENthe標 # １Barricades | Lyrics: Benjamin & mpi | Vocal: yosh # AoTs3-PF1 # T-KT # A1Gう # AoTs3-PF2 # AoTs3-1000略 # tooth-i: # LENぞ97n10火巨説MAHLE # K21(Instrumental) # Zero Eclipse(Instrumental) # Barricades (Instrumental) # Call your name (Instrumental) # ətˈæk 0N tάɪtn (Instrumental) # Before Lights Out(Instrumental) # Apple Seed(Instrumental) Category:Music